kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch Machine
'''The Epoch Machine '''was the main focus of the Epoch Project, in that it was the invention that the project was formed to create. It was a machine that utilised John's ability to open fractures to siphon off the insane Joules of energy coming off it to create a massive fracture. Specifically, it was the Temporal Energy that was used to do so, and would cause a break in the timeline so large that it could shape a reality in a designated user's own image. Creation and Development At the time of Damian Lance's induction as director of K.R.O.N.O.S. in 1987, an idea to use Quantum Fractures was devised by Horace Grimhall. However all the Temporal Physics had not been figured out yet, making the research stage incredibly difficult to get through. Research and development eventually sped up after Draux joined. K.R.O.N.O.S. ran into several problems during its construction, namely a problem with the intense amounts of Temporal Energy causing the computer system to malfunction. This problem was rectified when a suitable energy transponder was invented. This transponder was able to handle the energy and transfer it successfully to electrical energy to power the some of the machine, whilst the rest would be used to open the fracture. The machine was finally completed construction in early 2013, around the time John was brought into K.R.O.N.O.S.. It was fortunate as the Epoch Machine required a way to open a fracture. They were planning on using the large Temporal Energy output to form a break in the timeline, but at the time they were unaware what caused Chronon Fractures to open to begin with, so were unsure if it work. Once months of training for John had been up to optimum levels, K.R.O.N.O.S. initiated a beta test with John in it to ensure its functionality. The test went perfectly on the outside, with no residual energy unlike what Horace had predicted prior to the test. On the inside, John experienced a lack of time, with his mind somehow teleported to the Chronal Dimension to communicate with Uriel, the Lord of Time. Uriel had little time to convey information, as the connection would be broken as soon as the Epoch Machine was deactivated. Uriel mainly warned John of the future, whilst the connection grew weaker due to the Epoch Machine's inherent lack of consolidation of Temporal Energy. Usage The machine was finally put into activation some months after the initial beta test. K.R.O.N.O.S. attempted to forcefully to throw John into the machine, but he was able to stop time and prevent it from doing so. After time travelling to ensure his own victory, John issued a warning to K.R.O.N.O.S. not to attempt to manipulate time further. When his best friend Heidi Blackley was murdered by The Overseer, John destroyed the machine in a fit of anger. He tore it apart piece by piece, while stealing most of K.R.O.N.O.S.'s research with the Epoch Machine and Temporal Energy. Function The Epoch Machine's purpose was mainly for the rewriting existence, to a vastly different reality in which K.R.O.N.O.S. was the technological giant and in charge of the most of the planet. John was the main battery for the use of the machine, providing energy from fractures. Rebuilt A new version of the Epoch Machine was created about 3 years later, designated Epoch Machine (ver 2). It was put into use, adapted to draw Temporal Energy without needing John to do so. This machine succeeded in creating a new universe. The Epoch Machine (ver 2) was similarly destroyed by John in this new world, as the machine was required to remain active to maintain the stability of it.Category:Object